Go Away DAMN YOU!
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUS; MOST LIKELY PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**:D On the request of a reader *coughTheDarkestwizardcough*, there will be a sequel! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: *is reading DGM* Huh? Oh yeah, it's not mine *continues reading***

**xXx**

"What was in the letter?" Kiyoko innocently asked her brother a few hours after her parents sent her upstairs. Aiko jumped a little at his younger sibling's abrupt question, completely forgetting about the atrocity their father asked him to dispose of. Now, the letter rested in the deepest confinements of his favorite site, a place full of memories of over a thousand accomplished Fire Style techniques: The Nakano lake.

A very nice spot, if he may add.

"I don't know," the sixteen year-old nervously replied, watching as Kiyoko's eyebrow lifted in suspicion. "Are you sure?" the ten year-old asked as Aiko nodded before she could finish her sentence. "Yes, yes!" he piped, "if you still don't believe me, go ask Mom or Dad, but not right now, they're at this sort of meeting thing or something."

"Or something?"

"Yeah, they didn't tell me the details."

Kiyoko did not hesitate to narrow her eyes. "Are you sure? You're not hiding anything, right?"

"N-no! Of course not! What kind of person do you think am I?"

"Hmm..."

**xXx**

"Okay, this is an atrocity(sp?)!" Shisui loudly proclaimed, shooting up as he crudely pointed at Sasuke just off to his right, "I though that after this one, it would've been all over and I could live the rest of my years in peace, but noooo~," His younger cousin's eye twitched a little, rising as he pulled up the long sleeve of the Police Uniform covering his arm.

"Thank God I'm old enough to kick your ass now," he growled, only to recieve a sigh and a roll of dormant sharingan eyes from his older brother as he took ahold of his collar. "Sit down, Sasuke," he scolded lightly as Isako got a grip on his sleeve, both pulling the now of-age Uchiha back to his prior seat. Sasuke complied, scowling at the predicament he was not too fond of. _'So this was what it was like when they were looking after me,'_ he idly thought as Shisui too was forced to sit. The four were in their usual place at the shop, which had somehow become their prefered area to meet up. Sasuke suspected that it was all the sweet dumplings that drew his brother and cousin in. _'Sugar freaks,'_ he thought to himself as his sister-in-law tapped a perfectly arched fingernail to the wooden surface of the table. "Aiko already got rid of the proof," she slowly began conversation as Shisui nodded to himself. "He's always been such a good child," he mumbled before realization hit him, "without counting those fights he's been in."

Silence...

"Way to kill the image," Itachi muttered, twisting a vacant bamboo stick as Sasuke gave out a quick 'ah!', right fist landing lightly in his curled left hand. Here, the three other Uchihas look up towards the younger clan member. "I got it!" he stated rather proudly, "Nii-san, you're the one who read the letter, right?" Itachi's face twisted into one of displeasure. "Unfortunately," he replied, although you could not blame him. Wouldn't you act like that if some anonymous boy was after your little girl?

"Okay, here's my plan,"

And so the cycle started once more.

...

disaster guaranteed...

**xXx**

**A/N: Stopped here because 1.) I haven't put it up and I wanted to start you guys a little and 2.) If I don't do it now, I might forget ^.^;**

**Tennis season is over, so I'll be able to upload now! :D *dances* It'll get irregular again towards finals and May, so I'll attempt to upload as much as possible.**

**Lol, guess what? I got addicted to another anime/manga XD Lol, I'm everywhere! Don't get me wrong, I still love D. Gray-Man (when the HELL IS HOSHINO FINALLY UPDATING? *is desperate*), but Soul Eater is just so damn hilarious! XD Yups, I'm a fan of Soul Eater now, and I freaken love the cast! I love Kid, he's so adorable with his love for symmetry! XD Oh, and for some reason, I love Excalibur! *falls over laughing* ~Excalibur~! Excalibur~! *dances* ~From the United K, I'll be searching for you, I'll be riding to Californiaaaa~~~! *laughs like crazy***

**xXx**

**Okay, now for the daily update (Soul Eater now added to my achive)**

**Naruto: It's... getting very boring lately *pouts* Sasuke needs to come out already, nothing crazy and exciting ever happens unless he's around.**

**Bleach: D8 GUAHHHH! Ichigo~~~! Nooooesss!**

**One Piece: XD Luffy's as naive as ever! Zoro looks really awesome! Why I'm pointing that out, I don't know ^.^; And yay! :D The imposters were exposed and the real Mugiwaras finally shown! :D**

**Kuroshitsuji: XD *pfft* Sebastian cracks me up! And yay! A new arc! I wonder what it's going to be about!**

**Soul Eater: Kidd looks surprisingly... sexy... when absorbed in madness, although I'm thinking that the Black Mass is some sort of fashion designer, giving Kidd a whole new wardrobe when he was covered in that black stuff. Shinigami-sama's not going to be happy with what Noah did to his son XD And yay! He's out of the book! I crackled when Noah said 'I choose you' XD I thought 'Kidd's not a Pokemon!' *laughs like an idiot* The huge Meister/Weapon pile was cool too :)**

**xXx**

**Hopefully, you guys are approving of the sequel so far :D Until next time! Let's see if D. Gray-Man comes out then too *grumbles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in like... forever *throws arms up* It's been too cold to type, because I live in California, and if anyone hasn't heard, we recieved a week of rain. Literally. I hadn't seen the sun, moon, or any natural light since last week because of all the frickin rain that would not cease! The ground was so mushy, the rain so heavy that walking outside and back soaks you completely, and the recent raging thunderstorm created little freaken running RIVERS on both sides of the roads! AND the water was leaking in through the windows and some through the roof! D: You could see the rain riccocheting! It finally stopped Wednesday night *sighs in relief* But...**

**it just started raining again B(**

**Oh, and someone said that the title doesn't really sound like the sequel to GET OUT!, so does anyone have any ideas? I'll give you guys credit! :D**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: =3=; Naruto doesn't belong to me... then again, what do I care? BD Better yet, Hoshino-san and Okubo-san should give me D. Gray-Man and Soul Eater! :D I'd chop off Maka's ridiculous twin-ponytails and kill Lenalee off! BD (I really hate female characters, don't I? XD )**

**xXx**

It's like a ninja standard: Surprises come at the most... surprising of moments, and does not exclude, per say, if you are rather peacefully reading with your younger sister in a previously empty house.

Really, Aiko should have been much more aware.

"YOU!"

Kikoyo let out a short yelp, dropping the heavy volume over her brother's lap, startling him out of his calm trance as he dipped his head backwards, wisps of black sweeping off his forehead.

"Why did you yell?" he cried out, almost a little tramatized as he stared at his father in disbelief. Itachi stared back, realizing that he had no answer to that question. It was in the spur of the moment, really. When he first entered the house, he hadn't seen his daughter there to begin with.

"... To test your reaction skills... they really suck, by the way. Anyway, you, bed! And you, kitchen!

"But it's only 8:30."

"...Go bathe then!"

"I did so two hours ago!"

"...J-just go do something!"

**xXx**

After finally making up a relatively believable excuse, Kiyoko relented, biding goodnight and going upstairs. She pouted in displeasure, already knowing that her father was just trying to send her away to talk to her brother about something that she was not to learn of. The last time it happened, she was seven and Aiko was thirteen. Kiyoko still remembered having been sent to her grandparents' as her parents gave him an 'extremely important talk', according to her grandmother, who tried to distract her with some fresh sweets. When she went back home two hours later, Aiko looked disturbed, a facade that stayed printed on her brother's face for three weeks.

"How unfair," she mumbled, closing the door of her bedroom behind herself. She would've totally gone on and attempted to spy on them and their conversation, but the last time she tried that, she was only four years old and her father and uncle's conversation had suddenly turned from some sort of mysterious S-rank assignment to the awesomeness of the new mass sweets establishment a block away.

_'I wonder what they'll tell him this time?'_ she thought, blowing a wisp of dark hair from her eyes.

**xXx**

"I can't believe you told her that," Aiko groaned, his voice very much muffled through his hands, which were currently covering his face.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Itachi defended, some humor in his voice despite the rather serious previous conversation only an hour or so prior. "That was not a desperate measure!" the young male wailed, clutching at his ash-black bangs. Isako frowned a little, considering her son's words. "You may be right," she admitted, earning a resounding 'WHAT?' from the teenager. "Don't yell!" she scolded, "and desperate times DO require drastic measures, isn't that the first thing they're supposed to teach you?"

"Totally incompetent!" Itachi was on the verge of laughing, despite the slight guilt chewing at the corner of his mind. He brushed it off though, making fun of your kids was a perk of fatherhood after all.

"Mom, that was NOT a dractic measure! He said- he sai- I can't even say it!"

"You're being dramatic! Anyway, there's some serious business here, you'll have to go with your sister tomorrow."

"... You mean walk her over?"

"Yes."

"... Why?"

"To see if any stupid little atrocities get near!"

"... You really hate them now, don't you?"

**xXx**

"You're going to walk me?" Kiyoko asked in disbelief, pointing one slim finger at her brother for emphasis. Aiko sweatdropped. "Er, yes. I am." he replied with some difficulty. Of course she was going to be suspicious, he hasn't done this in two years! Nevertheless, Kiyoko's dark eyes were narrowed, almost the way a scientist's does when attempting to decipher their current object of interest's mystery. It made him sweatdrop some more, almost expecting something close to an enemy ambush as his sister continued to give him that stare, before dismissing it with a slight shrug.

"Ok then," she flatly replied, starting to walk with a slight spring in her step, just like any other girl's, "then let's get going! I'm going to be late, Aiko-nii!"

"Y-Yeah."

Since when did HIS younger sibling take command?

**xXx**

Kiyoko knew something was up, yet she decided not to push it. If her brother thinks it's something that should not be exposed to her, then she won't pry. In her point of view, he knew best. If Aiko decided not to tell her, then that was that.

"I can go from here," she piped up, looking upwards at her elder sibling, who looked back down. She was still not all that tall compared to him, the very top of her head only reaching up to his mid-chest. _'It's better than before,'_ she thought wryly, remembering the years in which she actually had to tackle him to get an actual hold of him. According to her uncle Sasuke, whenever she failed to do so, she would even try to get Aiko from behind, almost choking him as a result. She pouted at the memories of her shorter stature.

Meanwhile, Aiko was a little dumbfounded by his little sister's sudden seriousness. 'Is she... mad?' he thought, bewildered as he slowly shook her out of her musings. "Aren't you going to be late?" he reminded, as Kiyoko's amethyst eyes widened in realization. "Yes, I am! Stop slowing me down!" she suddenly shouted, making him jump in slight surprise as other parents and siblings around turned to look at her in surprise**(1)**

"Huh?" was the only stupefied response, as the younger Uchiha's face contorted in response, completely shellshocked, her face breaking out into an embarrased flush. Kiyoko began stuttering, nervously wringing her hands as she searched for an acceptable excuse for her actions. Unfortunately, she found none. "I-uh, I-" she mumbled, barely audible as Aiko leaned in a little towards her in an attempt to catch her jumbled words. "Huh?" he repeated once again, this time in genuine confusion. Even then, Kiyoko continued stumbling over a series of nonunderstandable syllables until she finally came to a conclusion.

"Uh, I mean... Bye!"

And with that she abruptly broke away, running off towards the school as her brother gawked after her rushing form.

"What? W-wait! Kiyoko! I SAID WAIT~~!"

**xXx**

"What are THESE blasphemies doing here? ITACHI!"

"He's not here. And that, is a large stack of yellow manilla files, Shisui. You know, the ones you didn't go over yesterday."

"But I don't wanna do it~! You do it, Sasuke!"

"Hell no."

"Aww, why not?" Shisui wailed, pouting , "You're not even doing anything today!" Sasuke glanced over at his cousin, a dead serious expression on his face. "That's because we did our part of the painful work yesterday, the same we told you to do to avoid your whinning today."

Shisui scowled in response. "What happened to the cute little kid that jumped and cried at the sight of tomatoes?" Sasuke stared back at his cousin, surprised by the description of his past self. "...I still like tomatoes," was his only reply as the older of the two fell forward onto his desk in complete despair. "What does that matter?" he wailed into his arms as the door clicked opened cautiously, the visitor peeking in to see the ruckus. "Oh, hello Aiko."

Aiko stared at Shisui, glancing over towards his much calmer relative. "What's with him?" he asked as Sasuke shrugged. "He's out of his mind, but don't worry, he's been like that way before you were even born." At this, Shisui's head shot up, insulted. "Hey!" he demanded. His younger cousin retaliated with a rather simple stare. "What? I'm not making you look bad or anything, you have been like that ever since I was Kiyoko's age! Hell, when I was even younger too!"

"That has little to nothing to do with it!"

"Wha? Little to nothing?"

"Uh, could you just tell my Dad I came by?" Aiko piped up, almost like he used to when he wanted to catch someone's attention as a child. "Oh, and if he asks for what, tell him I failed." Sasuke stared uncomprehensively. "You... failed?..." he asked, confused as his nephew nodded rather calmly. "Yes," was his simple reply. "...On what?"

"Just a little something I had to do, it's not anything huge, though... or maybe it is, I don't know. But that's all, can you?"

"Of course, I'll let him know."

"Thanks, but-"

"Yes?"

Here, Aiko pointed worriedly at Shisui, who went back to slumping over the desk in angst. "Are you sure he'll be ok?"

Sasuke blinked once.

"Yes."

**xXx**

Kiyoko wanted to tear that ridiculous assigned book in two the way people gut a fish: tear it open and RIP ITS INSIDES OUT!

...

Okay, odd thought there for a ten year-old girl. But then again, it was a common thought for all students who were bombarded with assignments simutaneously in a single day. This was unfortunately one of those days.

"Children, open to page 67 please," Came the prim voice of the instructor at the front of the room, a young lady with horn-rimmed glasses. The woman had a bitter look to her face as she walked stiffly to and fro in a locked pace between the door and the window to the far left, her nose pointed up in pride. She was a mere instructor of special arts, and Kiyoko never liked her, but then again, the teacher wasn't all to fond of her brother either for some reason. The young Uchiha released a soft harsh breath as sharp emerald eyes landed on her from her seat three rows down.

"Miss Kiyoko, do you have a problem with the lesson for today?" the instructor sharply questioned, recieving the girl's stygian ambrosia amethyst stare in retaliation. The entire room held a tense silence, uneasy as to what could possibly be pulled from such a situation. To their surprise, Kiyoko smiled rather charismatically.

"No, of course not."

The educator's brows furrowed in displeasure, but said nothing as she turned towards the large whiteboard, starting her lesson. The ten year-old dropped the beaming cheeriness soon after, not in the mood to agrue and thus bring her father in for those ridiculous conferences. She flipped though the workbook's jotted pages, and upon reaching page 36, a thick white envelope dropped out from between the pages with a low thump. Kiyoko blinked, confused as she caught sight of her full name printed neatly on the corner.

"What's this?"

**xXx**

**A/N: 1) Reference to Yotsuba's wackiness from Yotsubato! XD**

**Ok! Time for my manga rambling! XD**

D. Gray-Man:** D: COME ON! Non-fans, get to reading this already! OMG I'm just thinking "Yuu-yuu! Get your ass over and save Moyashi-chan!" D: I can't believe they did that to Allen! Plus, where the hell is Yuu-yuu anyway? O.o I mean, I know where he is, but seeing as the fight's technically over with, where the hell is he? Probably has something to do with the fact that Allen's the only one who knows where he is, right? D: I just hope Lenalee's not all 'OMG Allen-kun!' B( Lol, who else thought that the little panel with Yuu-yuu and Moyashi-chan fighting (viciously) was hilarious? XD**

Soul Eater:** D: WOAH! Kid and Black*Star's transformation was freaken AWESOME! :D Lol, Kid's a little more symmetrical now XD And that hit at Gopher! :D Awesome! Can't wait for the next chappie!**

One Piece:** XD Lol, Luffy you dunce. Lol, the Monster Trio totally carpooled in Zoro's bubble XD And Sanji needs to get on pills or something for those nosebleeds of his XD**

Bleach:** The Hell Arc Special was awesome! :D And OMG D8 Uryu! That phone call was freaken creepy too! And OMG wut? D: It's getting interesting now!**

Naruto:** =.=; So. Boring. Seriously, Sasuke heal up and throw your butt into the battlefield! B( Who here agrees: When Sasuke comes up and ignites mischief, THAT'S when the plot get's awesome! Naruto's pretty much useless XD**

Kuroshitsuji:** ... The newest chappie cracked me up so bad XD Lol, you'll never see Ciel do that again! *dies laughing* Plus, I'm rewatching Kuroshitsuji and Kuroshitsuji II, and I swear, Sebastian's like the jealous boyfriend, Claude and Hannah are the lusty stalkers, and Ciel's the oblivious pretty little damsel XD Can't deny it, Sebastian DOES carry Ciel bridal-style more than half of the time and if I'm not mistaken, Sebastian always drops to one knee whenever he slips a ring into Ciel's finger XD Lol, talk about obvious fanservice XD**

**And of course, who can forget Sebby's hooker boots and Ciel's pink off-shoulders dress? *laughs uncontrollably***

**...**

**Now I feel like drawing some SebbyCiel XD**

**I joined the Leadership Club at school, and I got to meetings 3 times a week, as well as finals and projects that got me the week before, after, and during Thanksgiving, so that's why I did not update *sweatdrop* I recieved mass final exams and homework for Winter Break, which is only three weeks long =.=; I also went on a banquet with my tennis team to the Shakey's Pizza Parlor (which was awesome!) , and I recieved a trophy and certificate :D**

**I started reading Pandora Hearts, and Gil just cracks me up XD Especially when he realized Chesire was a cat and with his wailing about his hat *laughs like crazy* For a goodlooking guy with a chain and guns, he's emotionally weak! I also started reading Prince of Tennis (which I really like because I understand all the tennis terms) **

**Started reading a Korean one called Demon Diary, which is pretty damn funny! I love Eclipse and Raenef, they're hilarious, especially the whole thing with how a demon lord is supposed to carry himself XD Sure, Raenef answers correctly and is cheerful about getting approval from his servant, but Eclipse totally kills it with his yelling of "THEN WHAT IS THAT?" as he points at the knight XD Now that I think about it, Eclipse looks a lot like Itachi *is thoughtful***

**I'm drawing a Soul Eater spoof too, and I kinda want to finish up my Yullen doujishin, but since my style drastically changed, I'm not too sure =A=; I'm going to try updating again towards New Years like in GET OUT!, but don't get your hopes up *angsts* I've lost almost all interest in Naruto, so please do understand D:**

**So Merry Christmas everyone! Tell me what you guys got! :D I got clothes, a kitty pillow, and a friggin DIGITAL TABLET! XD**


	3. Hiatus

**Sorry for not updating like... at all! But it's for several very good reasons, some stupid, others serious... Here's the stupid:**

**1) I got shamelessly addicted to Durarara!... yeah, new fandom.**

**2) I have both artist and writers block, I swear, I can't come up with anything good!**

**xXx**

**Okay, now the good reasons:**

**1) My branch of school is getting shut down. This is my last school year as a Construction Academy student.**

**2) I'm very close to my A.P English Language and Composition test. Unless I want to take English 101 in college, I HAVE to pass.**

**3) I'm nearing my Senior year. I have to start thinking about what I want to do in life.**

**4) I lost my Pharmacy Clerk credential because the program was cancelled when I was half-way finished because my school does not have enough funds to keep it running.**

**4) Students all over the Los Angeles school district are being moved around to fit 2,000 kids into the new school being built (the reason my branch of school is being shut down, there isn't enough students to keep it running). I don't know where I am going; my mom wants me to transfer out for Senior year, but I'll miss the friends I made in Construction Academy...**

**xXx**

**As you can see, it's utter chaos. Parents are upset, students are livid, teachers are pissed, and the district doesn't give a damn, they're opening the new school come Fall. Right now, I can only type a few words before I remember of my current crappy situation, so forgive me for not updating.**

**It'll unfortunately last an unknown amount of time, probably until this mess is settled and I get used to the idea.**

**Ja Ne,**

**ArAnCaR-No-6**


End file.
